The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a lock.
In its more specific aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a lock comprising a lock housing flush mounted in an opening of a flat object. The lock is connected with a cover plate which protrudes beyond the lock housing on all sides.
The present invention also relates to a method of fastening such a lock to a substantially flat object.
Locks of the abovementioned type are commonly known, for example from Swiss Pat. No. 630,990 granted July 15, 1982 and which is cognate to U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,120, granted Apr. 13, 1982. For fastening purposes it has heretofore been conventional practice to introduce bores or holes in the four corner regions through which the cover plate, and thus the lock, can be riveted to the flat object. This type of fastening required the introduction of holes into the cover plate and the flat object as well as a complicated riveting process.